


觀察

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 第一人稱是捷克設定跟「多一點時間」的系列是有關同時有出入，跟「藍色是最溫暖的顏色」相連
Relationships: Germany/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 古埃及有駁髮技術所以安東尼奧跑去那跟古夫塔做古傳接髮了
> 
> 埃及在二戰中保持中立，傾向英國
> 
> 德國有意攻下埃及
> 
> 英國民間知識份子在西班牙內戰絕大多數支持共和軍（原政府軍），英國政府保持中立，懲罰支持共和軍的政治人物，但最後也有政治人物支持了長槍黨還是保皇派，佛朗哥政府因而同時含有親英的元素
> 
> 小捷的心得是「就像德國有人民支援西班牙的民主那樣，英國也有政客支持西班牙獨裁。」支持共和軍的德國人民指的是國際縱隊。
> 
> 另外，葡萄牙在西班牙內戰中跟法西斯站一邊，在二戰中立而傾向英國
> 
> 英葡獨西真亂r

自從德意志讓西班牙別把接髮剪掉，他就一直維持那個髮型了，這也減少了他待在埃及的時間，更進一步減少德意志擔心西班牙在他看不見的地方跟英格蘭往來的時間。德意志有擔心不完的事情，埃及也拿不下來。西班牙在柏林的時候若沒在發呆，就是來回踱步，比他在當神聖羅馬帝國皇帝的時候更加沉默而陰鬱。但是，只要招呼他，他又會回到溫暖的一號表情，也比從前更加主動，彷彿現代的西班牙是一台恆溫裝置，一座永動的火爐。他對德意志以外的人都保有起碼的微笑，而對德國人以外的人則能風趣地談話。

西班牙的命運，在時間軸上，回顧起來，和蘇台德是共進的，儘管我們從未討論過這個話題。慕尼黑協議對德國的放水，基本上是敲定了整個歐洲對西班牙的棄之不顧，這甚至是不經專程討論就顯而易見的。既然一個新的議題能夠過審，那麼舊的、固有進行中的，彷彿就獲得默許。據說從瑞典逃走的西班牙，終究在三月回到了柏林，重新戴上了他擅長的面具。

說是棄之不顧或許還便宜了某些國家，例如，算了，反正誰知道誰真的支持民主跟自決。

三九年，西班牙完成他寒暄的使命後，就在單椅上，以流氓地痞的姿勢坐著，宛如這樣能夠成什麼有效抗議，實則他的不雅舉動被容許，或許正是抗議無效的體現。他「拎」著雞尾酒杯，用難堪的表情面對宴會，然而影響不了任何人，無論是自願或者非自願的出席者，包含我在內。西班牙越過應酬盯著我，我則沒能回應他的目光。他沒有辦法在這裡找到同伴，這個狀況一直持續下去，他是中立的，所以，所有屬於或親於德國的，都不可能光明正大同意他，而比他更加中立的，則沒有他這麼偎靠德國。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又想讓他們做點什麼又覺得做什麼都很虐  
> 互相傷害很虐  
> 有點情愫的話就更虐了
> 
> 我是指西跟獨  
> 西跟小捷沒什麼好做的事吧！一起控告土豆嗎 想控告土豆的人太多了


	2. Chapter 2

德意志向他邀舞，西班牙正在玩自己的手指。他抬起頭，手指還糾結在一起，好像剛學了一點德語的人，聽到了聲音，知道在跟自己說話，卻來不及聽清楚，所以茫然地望著發話的人，連要不要請對方再說一次也不知。這當然是騙人的，無論如何，西班牙畢竟知道德語怎麼說，況且我們從來並不須要懂得一個語言去明白對方的意思，只要有話語被說出來、文字被寫出來就可以了。他兩隻手的指尖互相勾著，沒有釋放彼此的打算。西班牙微微張開的雙唇好似在害羞。這當然是騙人的。他們僵在那裡，乾淨清爽美麗，藝術品都一樣沒有未來。新鮮人般的微笑猶仍掛在西班牙嘴邊，儘管他比奧地利還要更早就被侷限在這裡，總而言之該算是最資深的了。我往他睫毛抖動時眼神射向之處看去，那確實是德意志，但是在德意志身後好幾步遠處……白色西裝、水藍領帶、米色馬甲……南義大利站在那裡。從西班牙的位置看，差不多在德意志的脖子旁邊罷了。紅酒杯坐在他掌心，很訝異昔日的宗主國投來求助的訊號，神情介於不屑、可憐、疼惜與不解。南義大利張開嘴，最終什麼也沒說便閉上了，西班牙眨眨眼，南義大利沒有任何回應了。

西班牙像一個被地位更高的晚輩裹脅的年長者，在困擾、慈藹、無辜、寬容和請求混合在一起的笑容之後，起身，把手覆上德意志朝上的手心。

一九三九年，縱使西班牙本人都不想承認，他可能還認為這一個德意志是一個好人，他不必徹底這樣想，但只要有時這樣想，就能有時揮開一切不愉快，去設想起色。想像曼妙的未來藏在角落陰影裡，只要找出來發揚光大，好轉指日可待。一切都是誤會。德意志一定有什麼苦心，或者苦衷。憑藉西班牙那殘酷的天真，他也許是覺得，如果自己事到如今算是善良，那麼德意志為什麼不。西班牙不會想那麼多、想那麼深，這同時使他很快進入結論：德意志的內心有著旁人無法理解的悲傷，那麼，他的殘暴就情有可原。就西班牙在神聖羅馬帝國的經驗，或許他把自己的苦悶和德意志在聯邦裡承受的委屈疊合在一起，於是他就可以同情，同情了就可以關愛，關愛了就可以跟德意志成為自己人，成為了共犯，那麼西班牙就會對命運有一點掌控感，他從受害者升級成了加害者的同伴。在走投無路的時候，不可否認這是很好的麻醉。何況德意志的作為或許在西班牙看來相當面善，看看他曾無所不用其極去把尼德蘭身上的日耳曼的血洗掉，哪怕這儘管成功了也並沒有阻止尼德蘭離他而去。西班牙認得此種製造痛苦的方式，總而言之。

這是一種投影。西班牙想要相信的是自己也是善良的人。

所以他，在氣氛允許的時候，把德意志當作好人，把自己交給他，把幾分鐘前極其不滿的自己關進過去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設：國家化身其實是心電感應溝通的。雖然開口說話、動手寫字或打字仍然是必要的，但是面對不懂的語言，會自動啟動聽力跟閱讀能力的翻譯蒟蒻。各個化身對語文字言的掌握基本上是為了跟人類溝通的時候能夠寫出、說出人類聽得懂的話。但是人類就算說或寫了化身不會「說、寫」的語言，化身其實也聽得懂。他們就像搭上了荷蘭人的船的笛卡兒。（荷蘭人密謀把笛卡兒丟進海裡，笛卡兒假裝聽不懂荷蘭語，之後反殺他們。）
> 
> 我西的德語程度：書面語可，官方交際可，地方黑話不行，講不出很潮很接地氣的東西，並且整體而言算是不很近代的德語，大概就是哈布斯堡時期學的吧，十八世紀之後主要外語是法語。
> 
> 我西的其他外語程度：
> 
> 葡語－優  
> 義語－可～優  
> 英語－可  
> 日語－還行  
> 粵語－零零落落（在東亞主要講葡語跟日語）  
> 斯拉夫語系－打招呼可以吧  
> 漢語－？？？？  
> 凱爾特語系－愛爾蘭語稍微會一點～可，威爾斯語完全不會  
> 荷語、佛萊芒語（比利時）、盧森堡語－優（以前是荷蘭人負責說西班牙語，西不說荷語，說的時候是唬人用的）  
> 北歐－？？？？  
> 南美－有殖民地的話其實都還滿會講的  
> 土耳其語－優（不說）
> 
> 隨便設定一下，要是我更了解了西班牙再變更吧！


	3. Chapter 3

在那個以我為名義的宴會之後，盲眼人都看得見西班牙和德意志火熱了起來，到南義大利都目瞪口呆的程度，像巧克力慢慢融化，在麵包和水果上匍匐，一切都變得又甜，又苦。西班牙相當善於年輕世代談戀愛的方式，這種——調情已經在南歐流行了一百年。他和軸心國一直都缺乏承諾，但這並不影響他和路德維希歡愛。義大利政府也相當喜歡他。他在柏林還是沒有朋友。曖昧對象不是朋友，曖昧對象的僕人也不是。僅有一次令我回憶起並再度確信那個對德意志不耐煩得像葉子在秋天落下般無可挽回的西班牙，其實還偷偷活在這個世界上。他在奧地利的房間裡哭泣。

他是個人格分裂的怪胎。

他的前夫的平緩聲調維持在……剛好無法越過門的音量和頻率。奧地利時不時說一句話，西班牙抽咽著，傾訴被淚水給弄糊了，塗在門板上，晶瑩剔透，讓人想要清洗。我站在門邊聽了半天也沒弄明白西班牙在哭什麼，但是可以想像西班牙跪在床邊，趴在床沿，淚眼汪汪地側臉看著陪他背靠著床坐在地上的奧地利（坐在地上！），嘴裡吐出相互黏著又支離破碎的語句。或許奧地利坐在搖椅，而西班牙跪在他跟前，趴在他膝上。這很搞笑。但西班牙有時確實軟弱。他的情感若不是堆壓起來，就是猛流洪水，而前者只會是過程，後者是統一的解答，差異在於是奔馳湍流與淘空地基之類的強弱，情感的具體內容倒形形色色。我很難想像他會在面對德意志時像在奧地利面前那麼脆弱，雖然哈布斯堡說不定也是一場錯誤的婚姻，但奧地利已經成為了他的其中一個卸下心鎖的理由。對像我這樣沒有走進西班牙的心的人來說，他的情緒是斷裂又不可理喻的。像是南義大利跟奧地利這樣高傲的人竟然會容忍、花時間安撫西班牙，無論西班牙會不會給出「我好一點了」的回饋，這本身就已經超出了合理的範疇。無論如何，話說回來，西班牙在我面前也很孤僻。友善。熱情。但是跟我沒有連結在一起。反而是在他安靜、不把注意力放在我身上，但持續跟我待在同一個空間裡時，我知道他「允許」我跟他待在一起，正如我同意他跟我共用一個空間，這種片刻，我察覺他在乎且敬重「我」，而且西班牙是「真的存在、真的在這裡」的。他甚至允許我觀察他，他身上不大可能還是由前夫留下的顯眼吻痕。德意志的記號。我們所有人或多或少都有。他的，總會有幾個落在遮掩起來就變成禁慾衣裝的位置。不過德意志之後也不再樂見他遮起來。西班牙是無主的。必須標記才行。必須被第三人看見。西班牙允許他這樣炫耀了。記號的裸露證明的是西班牙不屬於他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就通靈，通到啥寫啥
> 
> 其實我就想讓獨跟西打炮
> 
> 目前預定的橋段：
> 
> 獨四三年又向西邀舞，腰都摟住了，西極力婉拒，推卻不了，說了一句驚天動地的：「你現在摸起來像十八世紀的法蘭西。」法法在一旁噴笑了。
> 
> 我真的不知道「個性」是啥，感覺他們都變來變去的，或者是西西特別變來變去，我西可能有躁鬱症，要放在二十一世紀他就會被問說你是鬱期來了嗎？
> 
> 感覺我西面對奧就是小鳥，為啥子呢


End file.
